


Cinnamonny Whatever Drink (Or a Pumpkin Spice Latte I Guess)

by TintedPink



Series: 13 Days of Halloween 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 13 Days of Halloween, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Coffee Shop, Get Together, M/M, and I love it, coffee people written by a tea person, dorks being cute, so tbh i have no idea what I'm doing, tony and stephen are matched wits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TintedPink/pseuds/TintedPink
Summary: Tony takes Stephen on a coffee date, and pulls out all the stops. Stephen pretends not to be impressed. Tony doesn't even try to hide how much he likes it.





	Cinnamonny Whatever Drink (Or a Pumpkin Spice Latte I Guess)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Day 2 of [13 Days of Halloween!](https://iwritefanficsometimes.tumblr.com/post/179157044319/13-days-of-halloween-writing-challenge)  
> Prompt: Cinnamon Spiced Drink (Or Pumpkin Spice Latte I guess)  
> This is the second part of Day 1, so if you don't want to read that check out the TL;DR in the End Notes.

Tony was grinning like a mad man when he met Rhodey in the staging area. “I don’t want to know, do I?” Rhodey asked, faking ignorance. “I need plausible deniability if you fed him to your actors.”

“Shut up,” Tony said, showing Rhodey the texts on his phone. “I have a date.”

Rhodey read over the text messages and raised an eyebrow apprehensively. “Are you sure? No where here does it say it’s a date.”

“It’s a date, Platypus, trust me. I know it’s hard to believe, because you’re immune, but most people find me charming.” He took the phone back and eagerly responded to Stephen’s last text, “I’m going to take the Audi.”

“Or you could get an Uber, like a normal person,” Rhodey suggested, and Tony waved the idea away.

“I’m not a normal person.” He locked his phone and then used the black screen as a mirror, “How do I look?” He adjusted his hair until it was exactly the way it had been before he started messing with it, and then looked up at Rhodey.

“Well, other than your big head you look fine.” He grinned and just to mess with him ran a head over Tony’s hair.

“Hey!” He yelled, hunting down a make up mirror to fix himself in.

“You look fine. He saw you screaming like a little girl, I don’t think he’s gonna care about your hair.”

“I was not screaming like a little girl. And even if I had been, there’d be no shame in it.” He huffed and pouted when he couldn’t make his hair look nice again. “Jan, please, if you love me, help.”

“Is this about the mystery guy you went through the house with?” She asked from where she was attaching an eyeball to a guy’s face and leaving it hanging down by a tiny fake optic nerve.

“Yes,” Rhodey said at the same time Tony said, “No.”

“I’ll do it.” Jan said before turning her attention back to the cast member whose make up she was doing. “Don’t touch it too much. The spirit gum will hold, but if you pull on it it’s gonna hurt. You have priority for getting that off when your shift is over, okay?” She pushed up his sleeve and attached a yellow wrist band that she was using to remind people to come and see her to get certain SFX pieces removed. She sent him off and then looked back at Tony. “Alright, take a seat in my chair of horrors, let me see if I can fix you.”

“He looks fine.”

“That man is gorgeous, Rhodey, I need to look hella fine, at least. Jan, you know you’re my favorite right?”

“I’m plenty aware. Sit down. The faster I get done with you the faster I can get to installing fake teeth. I need an assistant or a raise.”

“Have both,” he said as he sat down across from her. “Just make me pretty.”

She laughed and pulled out a clean brush and some hair gel from her kit. 

Three minutes later Tony was out the door with the keys to the Maserati in hand. Rhodey couldn’t resist seeing the rest of the show, so he met Christine and Stephen at the front of the house. 

“You’re both idiots.” Rhodey informed Stephen as he stood beside Christine. The entire block probably heard Tony revving his engine at the other side of the house. Soon enough Tony pulled up in a silver Audi and rolled the window down, flashing his winning grin at Stephen.

“You coming?”

“So much for shaken up,” Christine mumbled under her breath, and Stephen had to agree. But distraction was an effective coping mechanism, so he couldn’t be too upset with himself. 

Stephen sauntered down the stairs with a shrug, like he had nothing better to do, and he didn’t miss how intently Tony watched him. “Yeah, sure. You’re buying though.”

“Sure,” Tony returned jovially. “Least I can do after my house traumatized you.”

Stephen reached the door and Tony pushed a button that opened it automatically. Stephen did let on that he was impressed, just got in the car and let the door close behind him. “So do you take all your guests for coffee, then?”

“Just the snarky ones.” Tony revved the engine again, the adrenaline from going through the house still apparently in full swing. He beeped the horn a couple of times to get people to move away from the gate entrance, and once he was sure they were all out of the way he ~~sped off~~ drove at a reasonable speed to May’s coffee shop.

The drive was silent, short, and strangely not uncomfortable. Tony turned on the radio and Stephen seemed to be enjoying his taste in music, so that was a big plus. Big big plus. Tony was gonna like this guy.

The song changed and Tony scrambled to skip it but Stephen was already laughing. “Is that- is that the monster mash?” He was clutching his stomach as Tony skipped to the next track, a blessedly not-embarassing AC/DC song.

“Rhodey picked it.” He grumbled, the tips of his ears turning red. “Because he’s an ass.” 

Stephen finally managed to calm down and was smiling harder than he had in his entire time in med school. “Well, you should tell him thank you from me. The- the way you were trying to change it.” He laughed again. “I needed that after that hell hole you called a haunted house.”

“It’s always a pleasure to help.” He said, a little bit stiffly. Stephen wasn’t a particularly touchy person but he reached out and squeezed Tony’s bicep to assure him that it wasn’t bad.

“I needed that.” He smiled softly, and Stephen didn’t know where all his irritation at Stark had gone, but it seemed to be completely gone, in it’s place a fond tolerance he usually reserved for friends. “It’s good to know that the suave Tony Stark can be caught off guard.”

“So my reputation precedes me.” Tony asked, more than happy to change the subject. “All the worst things, I’m sure,” he grinned

“Only the worst. I heard you eat babies for breakfast, disgusting,” He shook his head, but Tony could see the faintest smile on the corner of his lips. “Actually other than the haunted house they haven’t been saying much. Not that I’ve seen anyway.”

“Yeah, the house was probably only really a good move from a PR standpoint. I can’t get into trouble and it keeps the press occupied so they aren’t looking for something to scoop. From a business standpoint though,” Tony made a face and Stephen chuckled.

“Not great?”

“Not even a little. The investors want me to be ‘making something,’ but I’ve been making shit for them since I was eleven, I can take a break.” He rolled his eyes and suddenly Stephen felt a lot more sympathetic of Tony’s ridiculous project.

“I’m sure the house isn’t turning a small profit either.”

“It’s not bad, but I’m putting most of the money back into it, for the staff and crew and stuff. It’s not like I need the money. After the upfront investment the thing is basically paying for itself.” Tony said nonchalantly, and Stephen smiled full out.

“You’re not as much of ass as I thought you were.” Stephen said as Tony pulled into a parking spot. 

“That a good thing?” Tony asked, no bluster or obnxious smile to be found on his face.

“Yeah,” Stephen smiled, “It’ll be an even better thing once you buy me a coffee.”

“I see how it is, everyone’s in it for the money.” Tony joked, but it wasn’t as light-hearted as it should have been.

“I’ll get the next one,” Stephen assured him, and Tony’s eyes went wide. “Unless you don’t want to?” he asked with a raised brow and Tony was quick to correct him.

“No, I do. Definitely. Next round’s on you.” 

“Good.” Stephen went inside and once again Tony was left staring after Stephen, just a little bit infatuated.

Tony followed quickly, catching the door just before it started to swing closed behind Stephen. The smell of coffee and fresh pastries filled the cozy store and Tony followed Stephen to the line, already craving that cinnamon whatever that may made him once that he orders every fall like clock work. 

When they finally made it to the front of the line Stephen ordered first, rattling off a drink order that Tony didn’t follow, but it sounded like it had a lot of sugar in it. Tony could get behind that. He stepped aside and Tony ordered, “that cinnamonny thing, you know the one.” He told May, who smiled at him fondly. 

“The cinnamonny, thing, got it.” She write his name on the cup and handed it off to the barista and Tony paid her for their drinks.

“You really don’t know what it is you just ordered?” Stephen asked, as they stepped back to wait for their drinks.

“I asked May to surprise me once, and now I get it every time. It would ruin the novelty of it if I knew what it was.” Tony shrugged, shoving his hands deep in his pockets.

“I’m going to to figure it out.” Stephen said with conviction and Tony looked over at him.

“You’re going to steal my blissful drink order just to boost your own ego?”

“Pretty much.“

Tony tilted his head and raised his eyebrows with a shrug. “I can respect that.”

Stephen laughed just as their names were called. Stephen, with his damned long legs, got to the counter faster and stole Tony’s drink, leaving Tony to grab Stephen’s and follow him to a table. Whatever Tony had to say about Stephen, he certainly kept him on his toes.

Stephen sat down at a two person table by the wall, and Tony sat across from him, placing his drink near Stephen. “Can I have my coffee?” he asked, as Stephen sniffed at it, grinning.

“You really don’t know what this is?” he asked again, and Tony shook his head.

“No, I really don’t, I just know that it’s good. So, can I have it?” Tony reached his hand out to take it, but Stephen pulled away it away.

“Can I taste it?”

“I don’t know where your mouth has been. What if you spend your free time liking sidewalks?” Stephen made a face and Tony waved his hand at him, “Fine, go ahead, what else do I have to lose. If I get sidewalk diseases I’m blaming you.”

“I live in fear of the day,” Stephen smirked before taking a sip of Tony’s drink. He held it in his hand, licking his lip and mulling over the taste. “This is a pumpkin spice latte.”

“No it’s not.” Tony protested immediately, taking the drink back from Stephen and taking a sip for himself. But now that Tony had the idea in his head he could totally taste it. He’d been ignoring the pumpkin before, but now it was the main flavor. “Oh my god this is a pumpkin spice latte.”

Stephen grinned and made to take a sip of his own drink, only for Tony to put his hand in front of his mouth. “IF you got my first sip I get yours. Turnabout is fair play.”

Stephen set the cup down and gestured for Tony to have at it. Tony took a sip and his eyes went wide. The sugariness was intense, but it was otherwise delicious. “I change my mind, this is mine now.” He hummed and when he went to take another sip Stephen grabbed it back.

“If you want one so badly, go order your own.” He said vehemently, but the mirth in his eyes was unmistakable. 

“I just might, now that you’ve ruined my favorite drink for me.”

“You can still drink it.” Stephen rolled his eyes and took a sip of his reclaimed drink. “It’s just that now you know you’re literally the most base model of a person that exists when it comes to coffee.”

“Oh shut up, it’s good!” Tony took another sip of his drink, but found it strangely lacking after drinking Stephen’s. He sighed and put it down. “Alright, what are you drinking. I want one.”

“A cinnamon dolce, extra espresso with almond milk and dark and carmel chocolate syrup.” He grinned smuggly, taking another sip of his drink just to taunt Tony. Tony glared, but there was no real heat behind it.

“I’ll be right back.”

“I know you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler filled Day 1 Summary: Tony turned his childhood home into a haunted house. At said haunted house he met Stephen Strange and they hit it off (i.e. they snarked at each other until Christine made them go into the house together). When they came out on the other side they were both shaken and Stephen gave Tony his number. A few minutes later Tony asked Stephen to go to coffee. This is that date.
> 
> Thanks for reading. [Here's](https://iwritefanficsometimes.tumblr.com/post/179254545364/cinnamonny-whatever-drink-or-pumpkin-spice-latte) the post on Tumblr (soon). Here's my [Tumblr](https://iwritefanficsometimes.tumblr.com) if you wanna follow me or something. Let me know what you think of these dorks.
> 
> P.S. I know that Tony grabbed something out of Stephen's hand, and it doesn't quite compute with his "I don't like to be handed things" thing, but I've head cannoned that Stephen helps him get over the beginning of that before it gets really bad, so... don't be mad at me?? Please. And thank you ^_^


End file.
